A Very Different Future
by Renae724
Summary: One Shot, AU. In midst of a War, a very Human Damon Salvatore recounts a the history of Earth, and how it's affecting his life in the far future.


_**Yes, hello people. I'm Renae724(aha).  
><strong>__**So I wrote this long, post on my Roleplay Facebook page, and I thought it was sort've decent. I wanted to post it on her. It's just a one-shot, and I probably won't turn it into anything else. I just enjoy writing this, so here.  
>Someone probably might find something offensive, but.. ah .-.<br>**_**_Oh, and I failed to mention that this takes place in the very distant AU future of the world. _**

_**Enjoy?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Ever since the War had started, the world had gone to shit. And by war, you're probably thinking of the Wars of the past. Like the first two World Wars. Or the Vietnam war, or any other war that was ever fought.<p>

But no.  
>I'm not talking about those small little fights; Not to be disrespectful. I've had ancestors who died in all those wars. Grandfathers and great grandfathers and grandmothers; you name it. But let's not get side-tracked here.<br>The War I'm talking about began 177 years after World War 2, when that German guy invaded all those countries. It was 2116 when this War started, and god-knows when it'll end.  
>By the time Man had reached the 22nd century, a lot had changed.<br>Around the year 2031, women had had enough of the shit men had always thrown on them. Sexism, and all that. So they all got together, and basically formed an army more or less. The Revolution of Women began, and it lasted for a good twenty years or so. And in those twenty years, barely any children were born. Women refused to give in to men, and the population of homosexual men grew. Not that it was a bad thing.  
>But after the Revolution ended around the year 2056, there was a sort of...Time of peace. There were less assholes in the world, and if there was just one little prick, he soon died out with his generation of pricks. But like I said, a time of peace came over the world. Less assholes, more gays, and a lot less of little kids running around.<br>Of course, that changed within a couple of years. Kids began to pop up everywhere, and it was sort of nice. Well, from what I heard. Instead of those kids growing up with assholes for parents, they grew up in a society that accepted you and whatever "flaw" people would have judged you for it you'd been born 50 years earlier.  
>In this time, countries began to work together. After 17 years of peace; Russia, China, America, and the United Kingdom had built the most amazing piece of machinery for their time. It was a ship that could travel through space without ever running out of oxygen, and that could travel out of our solar system and into deep space.<br>Of course this was amazing...for their time. Humans began exploring space, and all of that good stuff. Everyone was so excited to see what it was like out there.  
>They discovered planets, and all the things you'd think you'd find in space. Well, except for aliens. Extraterrestrial beings or whatever you like to call them. After 10 years of exploring, scientists concluded that Humans were alone in the universe. That there were no such thing has aliens, and what-not. (Oh, if they could see how wrong they were.)<br>And that's when they started to actually visit these new planets. These new solar systems. They discovered that 5 of these new planets could sustain life, just like Earth could. So the sent some scientists to live on these planets to study them, and about 5 years later they came back, and yada-yada-yada. New planets meant to places to live. Us humans could finally leave Earth and populate some other planet.  
>And of course, that's what ended the time of peace. See, half of the population of Earth didn't agree with the idea that us humans were so selfish, that we wanted a whole other planet to destroy and pollute. While the other half said "Fuck you, we'll destroy and pollute any planet we want."<br>Some countries had one opinion while others had the opposite. The argument lasted for a good couple of years, and divided most of the planet. It wasn't until the year 2109 that some real shit happened.  
>So I guess, secretly, the continent of Africa had been building a ship that would take a couple thousand people into space, and they would be the first to make a home on a new planet. Unfortunately for them, the good people of the Middle East had a different plan for them, and when this African space ship took off, the good citizens shot down the ship, inevitably killing thousands of Africans.<br>Of course, the countries then went to War, and people died. Bad time.  
>But, of course America, always trying to be the peace-keeper and never knowing when to keep their nose out of other countries business, they went and tried to calm the two places.<br>They had lived in harmony for so many years, that it was unnecessary for them to fight, and they should just apologize.  
>Of course that didn't sit well with the Africans, and then they killed the American President, and the one from the Middle East.(The countries joined together in 2029)<br>And again, of course this angered America, and we attacked with Nukes and such. The Middle East actually fought with America, and together they attacked Africa.  
>Russia didn't like any of that, so they began fighting as well on Africa's side. Asia got in on it, and fought on the Middle EastAmerican Side. And then most countries just all decided that it was time for war, and they wanted in on it all and the planet became as divided as ever.  
>And thus, children...Started World War 3. It's been almost a century now, and the war is still going on.<br>Oh, and I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.  
>My name is Damon Salvatore. I live in America...Or, what's left of it anyways. My ancestry only goes as far back as the American Civil War. My ancestors fought in that war, and they also fought in the first World Wars, as well as the Vietnam War. My ancestors lived in a state of America called Virginia, when there were 51 states. Now, the year is 2196, and there are only 6 "Regions" of America.<br>Pacific Region, Mountain Region, Central Region, and Eastern Region. Alaska and Hawaii had their own Regions. Making that six.  
>I live in the Eastern Region, where of course, Virginia use to be. Right now, the world around me is eerily quiet. America was invaded by India about 3 years ago, and no one has come to either countries aid. And these little spurs of time are when each country have ceased fire, and are collecting their dead.<br>I know. It's a little brutal. But it's life now.  
>My younger brother, Stefan, was recruited into the War. Last I heard from him, he was in the lower part of the Eastern Region, around where Florida use to be. But..The last time I heard from him was a year and a half ago.<br>I live alone now, in a boarding house deep in the woods. "Salvatore Boarding House", is what they use to call it. Now, it's like a prison. The windows and doors have to have bars on them, just in case some asshole decides they want to raid my house. And they have tried.  
>But that was because they didn't know I have a fully stocked ammunition room, and I shoot to kill. You can't have any mercy in this fucked up world.<p>

And now, you might be wondering why I'm writing this. Well, about a week ago, these looters came, and tried to raid my house. I killed most of them, but one unlucky son of a bitch managed to get a shot in on me. The bullet is lodged in my side, and I'm sure I'll end up dying from infection or just bleeding out. I managed to bandage myself up, but my medical supply is running low, and I'm not in good enough health to go on a supply run. Hell, it takes me a good hour and a half to get to the damn kitchen to get food. By then, I just about pass out from the pain, and the loss of blood.  
>So...I'm writing this because...Well...When I started, I thought maybe when I die, someone will find this letter and read it and it'll be inspirational or some shit. Or maybe Stefan will come home and find it. But now I have no idea why I'm writing this.<br>At the most, this will never be read. It'll just go to shit when I die, and then looters will come and raid my house and my body will be nothing but a rotting corpse. So perhaps this was all for nothing. Perhaps no one will ever read this.  
>But here's to hoping somebody might. Here's to hoping that by some miracle, someone comes along and saves my sorry ass. Until then, I think I'll work my way to the kitchen. I'm starving.<p>

-Damon Salvatore; Age 24; Eastern Region; Year 2196.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for any mistakes. I've read it about 5-6 times now, so I'm sorta tired of reading it. D; Sorry again. Hope you liked it. <strong>_


End file.
